Act 1, Part 2: Campus Escape
Campus Escape is the second part of Act 1 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th 2016 at 4:16AM. Plot Story Escape Jack and Will continue their escape from the University. Will theorizes that Jack's close proximity to the pulse has altered him somehow and that time is starting to break down that will eventually lead to the end of time. Jack and Will break into the security room as Will's security clearance no longer works, but as they break in, Monarch troops arrive, forcing the pair to hide behind the server boxes. Will opens a grate and the two squeeze through the pipes to make their way around the room. Will explains how he warned Paul that this would happen and questions why Jack is even at the University in the first place. Will makes a loud noise which alerts the troops, and just before they are about to be caught, the troops are called away as their "target" has been spotted elsewhere. Jack and Will make their way out of the pipes and Will explains they need to get to his car. As they break into a lab, they are spotted by Monarch troops whom Jack takes down with his gun, though unfortunately they are attacked by more just as they reach the elevator, and Jack kills them also. Time starts to act up again but only lasts for a second. Jack and Will hear their names over the radio, meaning they are the definite targets in the assault, in which Will theorizes they must be after the time machine. Jack and Will enter the elevator, and Will explains that he built something that could help fix time if it ever broke, but soon time creates a glitch in the elevator that causes it to suddenly stop. Jack manages to open the door, but Monarch troops are waiting for them. They begin to shoot and Will pushes Jack out of the way to protect him, though time starts to stutter again, freezing everything in place. Jack grabs Will's arm and brings him within the stutter and they make their way outside, where they can see the chaos Monarch has caused and witnesses being dragged away. Jack spots Amy Ferrero who is being dragged away by a troop. If they player chooses, Jack attempts to free her of the stutter, but it doesn't work. Will suspects it may be due to a lack of chronon exposure. Beth Wilder Jack and Will begin to make their way through the lecture hall and Jack questions Will on how he was "preparing" for such an event. He mentions that a woman named Beth Wilder has something to do with it but will explain later. As they enter the classroom, the stutter collapses and time resumes. Will looks outside the window and notices that Monarch are patrolling the parking lot, to which Jack responds that he will fight his way through them and bring the car around. Will hands Jack the keys to his car and warns him to be careful. As he walks outside, something inside him kicks in and he is able to spot enemies, hazards and certain items using precognition. Jack overhears that the troops are also trying to find Will's car and begins to fight them. He spots a echo of a moment from the past captured in time. The echo shows Will arriving at the university, moments before the time fracture, walking away from his car, thus allowing Jack to know which car is Will's. As Jack tries to unlock Will's car, he is shot at by a Monarch troop, in which he jumps out of the way but causes time to stop around the troop, freezing the enemy and the bullets in a bubble for a few seconds before it disperses. Jack overhears Will being taken away by Monarch, and fights his way through the troops shooting at him in the parking lot. He walks through the lecture hall doors, where he is stopped by gunpoint. Though he is not aware of this, he is halted by Beth Wilder, though Jack reacts and points his gun at her also. Beth realizes who Jack is and he demands to know where Will is being taken. Beth tells him that they are taking him to the library and that he may still be able to catch him. Jack doesn't understand why she is helping him despite wearing Monarch uniform, and Beth explains its more complicated that than, and then begins to make his way to Will. Jack mentions to Clarice Ogawa in the interview that it was the first time he had seen Beth, but not the first time she had seen him. Gameplay Narrative Objects The first act of Quantum Break is the only act of the game that contains Narrative Objects that are not determined by player choices made in Junction Impacts. *PAUL SERENE LAB CLEARANCE *FWD: Library protest *University Operation Quantum Ripple *The first Quantum Ripple can be found inside the Project Promenade lab at the beginning of the level. Approach a board on the right (nearest to the exit) and interact with it. William will complete an equation on. Interacting with the Quantum Ripple will include a brief scene in "Monarch Solutions", the first episode of television series. References to Remedy Entertainment games *Inside the Lecture Hall of the university is a chalkboard with references to the Alan Wake novels, "Departure" and Return". Jack will comment that he enjoys Wake's works. Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 1-2 Quantum Break - Act 1 Part 2 Collectibles Locations (All Quantum Ripples, Chronon Sources, Intel) Episode Gallery |-|Concept Art= Time Bandit.jpg Act_1_Concept_Art-02.jpg Hold On.jpg |-|Screenshots= Amy Ferrero (Act 1)-01.jpg Category:Quantum Break Category:Act 1